Talk:Ashley Pillow/@comment-5524427-20140204221104
This is what current times have come to then, is it? That we sit back and allow someone like Ashley Pillow to continue her rein of terror over the whole of The Fame. Now I am sorry - wait no I am NOT sorry - but someone actually does have to be that body out of everyBODY to speak up. As a resident of the same area, I live nearby to The Fame. Not directly in it of course but near enough. Do I fear for my life? Well, yes. Of course I do. The most annoying thing is that Ashley Pillow is simply.... well, a witch. That's just so clear to me that she is exactly that but for some reason it's not recognised internally nor globally. Why can't we actually treat her like the monster that she is, I suggest a proper hunt on her, a REAL one. By that I mean opening the ridiculous "Fame" area to us ALL. Let us choose our weapons - wisely or unwisely - and stroll into there. One of us will, I do imagine, shout out "Charge" and we will do just that. Is this a silly film or a joke? No. I am afraid that it is not and that this is real life. But while somebody like Ashley Pillow is allowed this... outrage amount of free range, girls will continue to die. And maybe some people are uncaring towards these young victims of Miss Pillow - but how, and why, can you be so heartless? So carless? I do ponder that factor of your minds that simply allows you to hate over beings. These girls were all three things - young, blonde, and beautiful. They lived their lifes. Each of them most likely utterly annoying more than the one before them. Hideous personalities, stuck up little pigs that think the world is theirs, it belongs to them, and that they are something really truly special. Were they? Are they? Again - NO. They're very much fitting to the expression "same old, same old" are they not? YES. I do for once think so. They aren't the more beautiful girls personality or looks. They're just... wannabes. They want to be someone else, is that what people should live for, young girls should? NO. Again, NOOO. But is THAT, that little bit of self obsession or love for themselves, a reason for them to be smacked with a pillow until ''death?? ''Yes, death I said. DEATH. I think we know the answer to the Question here: NO IT IS NOT. NO. SIMPLY NO. UTTERLY NOT. The fact is as hateful, spiteful, brat-like, self obsessed, uncaring and unloveable as they girls are.... these are little babies, children of their mothers and their fathers. What gives Ashley Pillow the right to kill them? Taking a look into that though, it's physcological. Ah that word you exlaim. Well she is a childless being, unlike them. She's unloved. Something they're not. I believe Ashley Pillow is sad - haha, no. She's not sad. Again, NO. She isn't sad she is pure evil. Why do people think it is okay to be aggressive or whatnot, just as you are motherless? I feel so very sorry for her mother. She knew from moments old or possibly as the child grew inside her - she felt the evil, then she saw the evil. She did the only thing that she could do. Or did she? In my opinion, this girl must die. Locking her up? Getting her "help"? It isn't going to work. People cannot always be fixed when they are broken, otherwise I'd have a handy human tool set. But do I? Nope, I do not. Ashley Pillow has made one very clear life decision - to be a murderer. That's not something you decide overnight or at the flick of your blonde hair back over your shoulder. The tragic thing is, the leading police officers are somewhat forgiving, not adding TWO vanishing officers to the death list... oh please, please please PLEASE. We can all see. We all know. Ashely Pillow stops at nothing. Do you NEED evidence? Hardly so. She has killed them but yet to keep the number at a steady 5, you won't announce it's 7, maybe even 8. Another girl has been taken, gone, poof, bang, there's a pillow instead. Ashley Pillow has a dark mind? No. NO. She's just wicked and she knows exactly what she is doing. Is she stupid, no, is she smart, no. Is she stoppable? Yes. Let US kill her. The people. Let us as I say above storm in there and find her............. because trust me, we WILL find her. And she WILL die.